


7 days

by starsinhereyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School, Illegal Activities, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Sexual Content, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Unreliable Narrator, being chaotic with your bff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinhereyes/pseuds/starsinhereyes
Summary: a suddenly unrequited crush. a 7 day trial period. god help you
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader (past), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader (mentioned), Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. day -1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm writing this because this is the story in my head i make up to fall asleep every night. what can i say, i'm a tanaka stan.

You hadn’t started dating him because you liked him. You had started dating him because he confessed to you and you wanted to get over your long time unrequited crush. This seemed like the easiest and fastest way. You can see now that it did absolutely nothing.

“Come on, Y/N, why are you still crying about this, he broke up with you like,” Ryu paused to look at an imaginary watch, “an hour and a half ago! You think he would spend that long crying over you?”

“RYU! You fucking dick I came to you for comfort and you just scold me about it?!” you say, cracking a small smile regardless. Ryu leans over to where you are lying, sprawled out on his bed, and hands you a tissue. 

“Buck up, babycakes, you have more important things to worry about than boys. Like school. And me.” he says playfully, patting your shoulder. “And since I know you’re hurting, I’m only going to say this once, but-”

“Ryu don’t you fucking dare.” you cut in.

“I told you so.” he finishes. You take a deep breath and close your eyes, contemplating your next actions. It is true, he did tell you so. Maybe that hurts just a little more. Why didn’t he think your relationship was going to last? Could he tell you didn’t actually like Hayato-kun? Even worse, could he tell you liked him instead? Knowing someone for 10 years like you’ve known Ryu might make you utterly transparent to him. Before your thoughts can spiral any more, he speaks up again.

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. How can I make you feel better?” he asked, looking genuinely upset at hurting you. You slowly open your eyes and begin to smile.

“Hey now, I don’t like that look. What are you thinking of? Stop it. Stop thinking right now.” he says, panicking at your sly look.

“But Ryu, I’m just so pitiful, I just got broken up with and only one thing will make me feel better.” you whine, pouting.

“What.” he asks, deadpan and knowing what was about to happen.

“You’re learning a TikTok dance with meeeeee!” you yell and get up quickly, bounding over to set up your phone.

Ryu, your best and longest friend in the whole world, does it, if only to cheer you up.


	2. day 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~the initiation~

You decide not to spend the night at Ryu’s house, and trudge the 11 steps to your house across the street at about 11o’clock. After making your TikTok, which Ryu failed miserably at, you had both pulled out your homework and started working. You couldn’t afford to slack off, even if your boyfriend decided to break up with you on a Monday night, after all. You were really not looking forward to seeing him tomorrow. It was a given, seeing that you managed the baseball team that he played for. Maybe you should just transfer to Karasuno to hang out with Ryu. Or at least the first years he happens to know that may be in your class. Deciding that a whole ass transfer of schools was a bit overkill, no matter how appealing it sounded, you went to sleep.

Seeing Hayato-kun at practice the next day was just as awkward as you could have imagined. You only dated for a month, but he was your first boyfriend, and even if your heart wasn’t totally in it and oh my god you’re a total bitch and he was right to break up with you. The revelation that you and relationships wouldn't go together until you got over your schoolgirl crush on Ryu, your best, older friend, that also has a weird vendetta against your school (especially the boys volleyball team), put you in a sour mood as you caught the bus home. Lucky Ryu, Karasuno was close enough to walk. Aoba Johsai was a good half hour train ride and dear god, brain, please stop thinking about Ryu. Mission: get over Ryu and find a boyfriend was getting off to a terrible start, seeing that he’s the first thing that comes to your mind. Constantly. 

And now it’s even worse. Here he is, standing in your room in his practice clothes (seriously, didn’t he shower after practice?) bringing you your favorite tea from the convenience store. ‘This bitch,’ you think, tears of hopelessness of ever getting over this boy pricking at your eyes as you start drinking from the carton.

“Hey now, what’s wrong? I thought we got over that guy, did my moves not cheer you up enough yesterday?” Ryu asks. You close your eyes, allowing one tear to roll down your face.

“Ryu, why doesn’t anyone want me?” you ask. You wish you could ask ‘Ryu, why don’t you want me?’ but alas, that would be giving away your terrible secret.

“Come on, dude, don’t let this one stupid guy ruin your self esteem! You’re amazing, Y/N, and anyone would be lucky to have you.” he comforts. At this point, he has sat down on the edge of your bed next to you and put an arm around your shoulder. Against your better judgement, you lean into his side and put your head on his shoulder. You just fit so perfectly there.

“It’s not like there are guys knocking down my door to come confess to me, Ryu, it seems kind of hopeless.” you mutter into his shoulder.

“Well, I mean…” he says, looking straight ahead as to not look at your face. His sudden change in tone makes you pause, slowly extracting yourself from his hold and sitting up straight. What a picture you two must be, sitting on your bed, both looking straight ahead at your blank wall, stiff as boards. You have no idea what’s going on.  
“Well what?” you ask, not sure you want to know the answer.

“I’m um- oh fuck, I mean- I’m here.” he says into the tense silence of your room.

“Ryu. You would be a terrible boyfriend.” you argue.

Fuck. Shit. Mother of god. Why the fuck did you say that. The boy you’ve had a crush on for years does something like confessing even though you’re not exactly sure that’s what that was and you say this?!?!? This is your dream come true and you say THAT?! WHAT THE FU-

“What? Nonononono, Y/N, I swear, I’ll be the best boyfriend ever,” he argues, tearing you away from your thoughts. When you finally turn and look at him, the truly anguished look on his face startles you. “I already know all of your favorite things and movies and foods and I’ll make all the TikToks you want together and you can meet my friends and come to my volleyball games and,” he pauses as he seems to run out of steam. He turns his face up and his eyes bore into yours, pleading. “Y/N, I’ve liked you for a while but I didn’t want to ruin anything when you started dating that guy. I also didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but now you’re saying all these mean things about yourself and I can’t stand it! I can make you happy, I promise, just give me a chance.” he finishes. Wow. That’s a lot to take in. Operation get over Ryu and find a boyfriend just went up in flames. 

“Ryu, I just got broken up with. Yesterday. I have to take a little… time, you know?” you say hesitantly. It’s not a rejection, but it kind of is?

“Okay, okay,” you can see the gears in his head turning as he thinks. God you love this man. “Why not give me like, a trial run! Give me a week to prove to you that I’ll be the best boyfriend ever. I’ll do it, I swear. Please give me a chance, please, Y/N, pleeeeeaaaase!!!” he cries out while wrapping his arms around your shoulders and shaking vigorously. 

“Okay! Yes! Okay! Ryu, stop shaking me!” you yell, giggling. 

“Deadass? Y/N, deadass? Holy SHIIIITTT!” he yells, standing up and running out of your house while screeching. You can hear your front door slam, and a moment later, his. A second later you get a call from Ryu.

“Sorry, Y/N, I got super excited and ran away. I got to plan stuff now and I mean, I only have a week so I gotta figure out what to do and I’m totally about to go ask Saeko what to do because she’s a girl and so are you so-” he rambles.

“Ryu,” you cut him off, “I’m sure you’ll do great. Thank you for the tea and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

After you both hang up, you flop backwards onto your pillows, homework forgotten for the night. What have you just signed yourself up for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm terrible at tagging to pls lmk if you think i should add some tags


	3. day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's see how Ryu decided to go about wooing you. also, you converse with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of writing my paper on the characterization of depression and familial ties in popular culture. you're welcome.

Going to sleep last night was strange, knowing that just across the street Ryu was plotting your demise. Well, more like plotting how to get you to be his girlfriend. How did it come to this? You allow yourself to bask in the feeling. Ryu likes you. Genuinely likes you and wants to hold hands with you and kiss you and he probably wants to fuck you but you’re not going to think about that because you have school in the morning and you need to go to sleep. Fuck, now you’re thinking about it. You’re not inexperienced, you’ve given your fair share of handjobs and blowjobs, but you think Ryu is totally inexperienced. No worries, you’ll teach him. Assuming that after this week he still likes you and still wants to date you and doesn’t see your glaring imperfections and decide that you’re a waste of his time. Before your thoughts spiral any more, you head to sleep.

You normally don’t see Ryu in the mornings; you leave earlier than he does because you have the train ride to school. So, color you surprised when you see him standing outside your house when you leave to walk to the train station. 

“Hey cutie, let’s go!” he calls, taking a few steps in the direction you need to go. 

“Uh, Ryu, what are you doing?” you ask, but you already know exactly what he’s doing. Your poor little heart flutters in your chest before he even answers.

“I’m gonna walk you to the train station! Maybe we can stop by a convenience store and I’ll buy you breakfast. That’ll only happen if we get going, so come on!” he smiles, grabbing your hand and pulling you along. You follow after him in a daze. “Do you normally eat breakfast, Y/N?” he asks, turning around to look at you and dropping your hand. 

“Uh, no, I just get something to drink from a vending machine at school.” you answer.

“Well, that ends today!” he proclaims loudly. You giggle and shush him, seeing that it’s still early enough in the morning that people are sleeping. “Only the best for my pre-girlfriend.” he says, the biggest smile you’ve ever seen adorning his cute face. And that’s saying a lot, because you saw his face when he got a Wii for his 9th birthday.

With that, you settle into your normal bantering. You’re still arguing about whether you put on pants and then socks, or socks and then pants when your train pulls into the station. He’s in the socks and then pants boat, and you staunchly disagree. You’ve already called him a fuckass so many times this morning and it’s not even 8.

“Bye, Ryu, I’ll see you later ok?” you say, turning to face him. He hauls you into a hug, shoving your face into his chest. Damn, he smells good. 

“You free after club ends? We can watch a movie and hang out, ok?” he asks, smushing his cheek against the top of your head. You pull yourself away and agree to see him later. You’re sure your face looks like a tomato all the way to school, still chomping on the croissant he bought you for breakfast. If this week doesn’t give you a heart attack, you don’t know what will.

School and club go by in a blur. You can still feel the pressure of Ryu’s cheek on the top of your head even though it was a long time ago. You momentarily forget when you’re reminded of your biology test tomorrow that completely slipped your mind, and you’ve already resigned yourself to a night of studying and little sleep tonight. Oh well, energy drinks are a girl’s best friend.

Pushing open the door to Ryu’s house, you call out a “Pardon the intrusion!” while toeing off your shoes.

“Y/N, is that you?” you hear a voice from the kitchen and follow it, coming across Ryu’s mom in the kitchen. “Ah, welcome, Y/N, Ryu isn’t home from practice yet, but he’ll be home soon. Would you like a snack?” Tanaka-san asks.

“No thank you, Tanaka-san, that’s alright.” you reply, sitting yourself down at the adjacent table to continue your conversation. Tanaka-san has always been like a second mother to you, and you love her to pieces. You pass the time conversing about school and the baseball team, before she heads to the one topic you were hoping to avoid; boys.

“How is it going with your new boyfriend, Y/N? You’re going to have to introduce me soon, okay sweetheart?” 

“Ah, um, we uh, broke up a little while ago.” you reply awkwardly. Tanaka-san turns to look at you, an overexaggerated pout on her face. 

“Oh, I’m sorry dear, are you doing ok?” she asks, coming to rub a sympathetic hand over your back.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” you say, casually avoiding telling her that you were also kind-of-but-not-really dating her son at the moment. 

“All the better for me, now I can set you up with Ryu like I’ve been meaning to do.” she says, turning nonchalantly away to flit about the kitchen. Just at that moment, Saeko comes down the stairs to see you, holding your tomato-red face in your hands and her mom laughing.

“Mom, why are you torturing Y/N?” 

“I’m not!” she exclaims, “I’m just telling her that she and Ryu would be great together now that she’s broken up with her boyfriend.” You know that Ryu asked Saeko about you, so she knew what was going on, and you just hoped that she didn’t say anything to her mom. A mischievous smirk crosses Saeko’s face and you slump onto the table, preparing yourself. 

“You know what, I think so too, mom! They would be great together,” she says prompting a smile from her mother. “What do you think, Y/N?”

Great, now all eyes are on you, waiting for your response to a question you don’t know how to answer. Just as you’re about to open your mouth to stutter out a response that neither confirms nor denies anything, you all turn your heads when you hear the front door open. Ryu comes in, yelling that he’s home before taking off his shoes. Seeing your shoes already there, he calls out; “Is Y/N already here?”

“No, Ryu, I just took my shoes off here and left.” you joke as he walks into the kitchen. He takes a moment and looks at your flushed face. His eyes shift over to his mom, who is back to flitting around the kitchen, pretending not to be paying attention. Saeko still looks amused to no end. His eyes narrow in suspicion.

“Mom, what have you been doing to Y/N?” he asks. 

“Nothing dear, nothing, I was just telling her how well you two would do if you got togeth-” she says before getting cut off.

“MOM!” he yells.

“What? It’s true, we all love Y/N and-”

“NO! No and’s, mom. Come on, Y/N, let’s go upstairs.” he hurries, grabbing your hand and tugging you along after him. You can hear Tanaka-san and Saeko laughing as you climb the stairs behind Ryu. You can't help but let out a little chuckle at the situation, turning into a full belly laugh by the time you enter Ryu’s room. 

“Not funny, Y/N, she pries waaaay too much.” he pouts at your laughing. You manage to sober up before busting up again at the thought of the dramatic irony happening right now. 

“Y/N, if you don’t stop laughing I’m going to pick a horror movie for us to watch.” he threatens. That definitely gets you to shut up. You hate horror movies and Ryu knows it. 

“Ryuuuuuuuuu,” you whine “you know I hate those, come on, I’ve stopped laughing, please?” you plead. 

Taking pity on you, Ryu puts Howl’s Moving Castle into his small TV, knowing it’s one of your favorites. Whether or not you end up cuddling on his bed while facing the TV is unimportant. But you totally did. And you almost had a heart attack when he first encouraged you to lay your head on his chest. Excusing yourself after the movie wraps up, you trudge back home with the promise of seeing Ryu again in the morning. Your all-nighter dedicated to biology has begun.


	4. day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a special visit! and an invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter! i don't know too much about japanese culture, so i wrote about personal experiences when it comes to teenage shananigans. i'm american, so it might seen very american of me, but you can only write what you know. so.

“Damn, Y/N, just buy your own god damn puff bar so you stop hitting mine all the time.” Ryu spits at you, pulling his nicotine stick out of your grabby hands.

“Why on Earth would I spend $10 on one when you already do that and I can just hit yours?” you ask, taking another sip of the Red Bull in your hand. Did Ryu buy it for you? Yes, obviously. Last night was a doozy, and you’re not exaggerating when you told Ryu that you only got 2 hours of sleep last night. He just rolls his eyes at you. Changing the subject, he asks;

“Do you have your umbrella with you? It’s supposed to rain today.” Before you even comprehend the sweet, caring question he asks, you jump straight to oh fuck.

“Oh fuck.”

“I knew it,” he chuckles, rummaging around in his backpack. “Here, I knew you would forget.” he says, pulling out an umbrella and handing it to you. Normally, you would blush and thank him for being so thoughtful, but your sleep deprived brain can only think of one thing to do: poke him between the eyes and say “Thanks, g.” while giggling. Now it’s his turn to blush at the contact.

“How are you supposed to take a biology test when your brain is mush, dummy?” he asks.

“It might be mushy but all that mush is just biology shit. It’s biomush.” you say around your latest swig of Red Bull. 

“Swallow before you speak, you heathen.”

“That’s what he said.” you joke. Ryu’s face, still red from the poke, turns even more red. Just then, your train pulls up. “Okay, see you later Ryu, have a good day!” you say, stepping away to get to your train. He reaches out and grabs your hand (not the one holding the Red Bull), pulling you to his chest in a hug.

“I’ll see you later. Good luck on your test, I’m sure you’ll do great.” he pulls back and gives you a blinding smile. You feel your own giddy smile slip onto your face. With that, you slip through the closing doors of your train, the Red Bull he bought you in your hand, his umbrella in your backpack, and the blush he caused on your face.

It rained all fucking day. The weather was reminiscent of your mood after taking that cursed biology test. Maybe sleep is just as important as studying. Nah, you would do that again. You wallow in your messed up test score for a while, still drinking energy drinks from the vending machine as the day wears on, just to keep yourself conscious. You find it lucky that baseball practice is cancelled today due to the rain, the possibility of you falling asleep in the dugout was high at this point. Instead, you buy one last energy drink, maybe your 4th? 5th? And hop onto the train to head home. Suddenly, the best idea you’ve ever had struck your mind. Nevermind that it may be a byproduct of the copious amounts of caffeine mixed with your lack of sleep, it’s a great idea. You’re going to trudge your way to Karasuno to visit Ryu at practice. He told you that you should meet his friends, and this is obviously the best way to do that! Newly sure of yourself, you get off the train and start walking briskly towards the school. Coming across the grounds, two things hit you at once; one, you’re still in your Aoba Johsai uniform, making you stick out like a sore thumb, and two, you have no idea where Ryu’s practices are held. The first is eh, you just hope the team doesn’t treat you like the enemy. The second problem, though, stumps you. Wandering around campus looking lost probably won’t help you, but you do it anyways. Maybe someone will come across your poor, lost soul and help you out. That turns out to be exactly what happens. After receiving some direction from a kind faculty member, you make your way towards the gym he pointed out. You can hear the yells and the shoes squeaking before you even enter the gym. Getting to the door you pause. Do you take your shoes off going into a gym? Better safe than sorry, you decide, taking your school shoes off and stepping into the gym in your socks. You see many volleyball players doing their whole, volleyball thing, until you see a girl with black hair standing at the sidelines watching. She seems like a good starting point. You walk towards her tentatively, making eye contact and smiling at her. She smiles back a soft, unsure smile, and god damn this girl is pretty. 

“Hi, can I help you?” she asks. 

“Hi!” you greet. “Not really, I’m Ryu’s friend, I just came to watch and say hi to him.” you say, suddenly thinking that coming might not have been the greatest idea. You push that thought away and take another sip of your energy drink.

“Ah,” the black haired girl says, “you must be Y/N.”

“Oh, uh, yeah!” you say, confused.

“Tanaka talks about you.” she says, turning to look back at the game. Then it hits you, this must be Kiyoko-san, the manager that you’ve heard Ryu talk about. She is 100x prettier than Ryu said, like damn. 

“I think you’re in luck, it’s about time for a break.” she says. While you wait for the coach, a pretty hot older guy, to call a break, you chat about school. She learns that you go to Aoba Johsai, manage the baseball team, and think she’s really pretty. That last one slipped out on accident when you thought about it and your caffeine-fuzzied brain spoke against your wishes. 

“You’re a lot like Tanaka, you know.” she jokes. At least you think it’s a joke. Before you can shove your foot in your mouth more, a break is called. All at once, the boys of the volleyball team notice your presence. 

“Y/N!” Ryu calls, jogging over and wrapping you in a hug, lifting your feet a few inches off the floor. “What are you doing here?” 

“Practice got cancelled because of the rain so I thought I would stop and say hi!” you say shyly. Turning so that you stand in front of him, he grabs you by the shoulders and shoves you toward the team, who are all looking at you while taking sips from their water. 

“This is her!” Ryu says, not elaborating at all. The fact that the team already seems to know so much about you does not comfort you. 

“Hi!” you squeak out. You get introduced to the whole team, noting the ones that you’ve heard about from Ryu before. The tiny orange one bounces up to you.

“Do you know the Grand King?” he asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet. You look at Ryu with wide eyes. He leans in and stage whispers to you “Oikawa”.

“Ah, Oikawa-senpai! Yeah, I know of him, I’ve never really talked to him though. I know Iwaizumi-senpai more than him.” you say. Fuck, why did you say that. That’s awkward. No one better ask why. Thankfully, Ryu changes the subject.

“Those socks are stupid.” he says, effectively pointing out to everyone that you are wearing socks that made a monster face when you stood with your feet together.

“Dumbass, you bought me these socks.” you point out, prompting laughs from the team. At least, the ones that were still paying attention to you. His retort is cut off by the call that practice is starting again, leaving you standing next to Kiyoko again. Neither of you say anything for a while, but it isn’t awkward. You’re both watching the boys play.

“So,” she cuts in, “how do you know Iwaizumi-san?” she asks with a smirk. You start to stutter out a generic “I go to school with him, blah, blah, blah”, thing, when she cuts you off. “You blushed when you mentioned him, you know?” at this point, you realize you’re trapped. You think to yourself, is it better to continue with the wishy washy answers, or should you go bold and unapologetic? You’re once again reminded of the caffeine in your system when your brain makes up your mind for you.

“I sucked his dick in a supply closet one time.” you end up saying matter of factly, staring straight ahead towards the court. 

Her eyebrows raise as if impressed. All she says is “Nice.” with a grin taking over her face. You like this girl already. The camaraderie has been formed, there’s no going back. You and her spend the rest of practice chatting, talking mostly about school and the managerial duties you have in common. 

After practice you find yourself in a circle of volleyball players, the third years plus you, Ryu, and Nishinoya. 

“So, Y/N, Tanaka,” Sawamura-san starts, “we’re having a party Friday night, you guys are welcome to come.” 

“Friday as in tomorrow Friday?” Ryu asks. Sawamura nods. Ryu looks at you to see if you’re interested. Of fucking course you’re interested, you just don’t know what kind of party he’s talking about. You turn to Ryu, cover your face with one hand, and bring the other up to your face, holding your thumb and pointer finger together at your mouth with a questioning look. 

“Yes, we’re going to smoke weed.” he says outloud. You smack him on the chest, blushing. Everyone around you chuckles. 

“I’m in.” you say, “is it just going to be us?”

“Yeah, just us here. Maybe Yachi too.” Sugawara-san explains. When she sees your questioning look, Kiyoko clarifies.

“That’s our other manager, she’s a first year too!” 

“Cool!” you say excitedly, “yeah, count us in!”

And with that, you part ways. Ryu wraps his arm around your shoulder as you start your walk home.

“How did the test go?” he asks.

“Totally bombed it lol.” you say.

“I told you to stop saying lol out loud.”

“No.” Ryu rolls his eyes. You slump your head onto his shoulder and close your eyes, trusting him not to run you into a pole.

“How many energy drinks have you had today?” Ryu asks.

“Mmm like 5.” you reply, still not opening your eyes.

“That can’t be good for you, babydoll.” he chides. You lift your head and give him a look.

“Babydoll?”

“Do you not like that one? Saeko said I should only ask you which nicknames you like after you agree to date me.” he laughs. 

“No, I don’t like babydoll, Ryu, you sound like my mom.” you laugh, rubbing your forehead on his shoulder. 

With the sun setting, the rest of the walk home consists of him calling you more and more ridiculous pet names.

“Sweetums?”

“No.”

“Pumpkin?”

“No.”

“Bitch?”

“Didn’t Saeko say to wait on this?” you ask, only after laughing your head off. You take a few faster steps so he doesn’t see the bright pink flush now adorning your face.

“Does that mean you like bitch?” he calls, jogging to catch up with you.


	5. day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited party!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long i am de-pressed

“Come onnnnn,” you whine at Ryu, who is laying on your bed, looking at his phone and not paying attention to you. “What should I wear?”

“Just wear whatever you would wear to a normal party, Y/N, it’s not that big of a deal.” he replies, not looking up from his phone. You pick up a pillow from your bed and chuck it at him.

“Of course it’s a big deal, I’m hanging out with your friends, dumbass.” you pout. You’re not about to tell Ryu this, but you’ve been anxious all day, worrying about making a good impression on his friends at this party. Is it a party? It’s a little small to be a party, maybe it’s more like a kickback. Great, now you have to think about kickback clothes rather than party clothes. You let out a whine, falling face first onto your bed.

“Okay, okay,” Ryu says, sitting up and locking his phone. “Wear your black jeans, the ones with the rips on the back by your ass, aaaaand, a tube top?” he says, unsure of the last part. 

“No tube tops, I’m getting fucked up and I won’t be paying attention to it. Tube tops require attention.” you inform. “What about a tank top instead?” you ask.

“Hell yeah, make it the pink one with the bow in front.” he says, going back to his phone. You didn’t know he knew so much about your wardrobe that wasn’t school uniforms. You hum, worrying if a tank top would be too cold for later tonight.

“If I get cold later will you give me your jacket?” you ask, batting your eyelashes. He looks up from his phone, giving you an unimpressed look.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” he agrees. With an outfit picked out, you turn your back to him and start getting dressed. Halfway through struggling to get your skinny jeans on, you realize that your dynamic with Ryu has changed and maybe you shouldn’t be half naked in front of him for a while. Oh well, what’s done is done. You finish getting dressed and turn back to Ryu, who was sitting up on your bed, phone no where to be found, and a self-satisfied look on his face. He was definitely watching.

Rolling your eyes, you mutter a “Perv.” at him before rummaging around to find your bag. You lean down to pick it up from its hiding place under a pile of clothes on your floor when you feel a smack on your ass. It wasn’t a soft one, either. Damn Ryu and his spiking hand.

“Owww, what the fuck man?” you whine, hand on your tender ass.

“It was right there. Literally what else was I supposed to do?” he quips. Bag retrieved, you head off to the party. Kickback? Hang out? Whatever.

Your nerves are back in full swing as Ryu rings the doorbell to a normal looking house a few streets away. 

“Who’s house is this?” you ask as you wait for the door to be answered.

“It’s Suga’s, his parents are gone for the weekend so we can do whatever we want.”

You’re about to respond when the door is opened by Sawamura-san, smiling when he sees the two of you. 

“Come in! Welcome you guys! Everyone is already here but Noya.” he says, closing the door behind you as you step inside. 

“He has this weird thing about always being ‘fashionably late’ as he puts it.” Ryu says into your ear, causing you to chuckle. You follow after Sawamura-san deeper into the house, quickly coming across the kitchen where the rest of the people were standing and sitting around a kitchen island. Ryu starts going around doing that weird bro hug thing to the guys, so you greet Kiyoko-san, a petite blonde girl sitting next to her. You’re introduced to her as Yachi-san, the first year manager that was mentioned to you yesterday. 

“L/N-san!” Sugawara-san calls from across the island, giving you a smile. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You guys too!” you say, looking around the room at everyone. “Thank you so much for inviting me.” you smile. 

“Of course!” he calls, holding a red cup out to you. You take it with a smile.

“Watch out for that one,” Sawamura-san calls out, “he looks sweet but his drinks will fuck you up.” he jokes. Everyone laughs and you take a sip of the drink. It’s strong yeah, but it’s good.

The next hour goes incredibly smoothly. You end up standing next to Ryu, hearing funny stories from everyone around and getting to know Ryu’s friends, including Nishinoya-san who shows up eventually. You tell your fair share of Ryu stories as well, but they get progressively less coherent as the number of drinks you’ve consumed climbs. 

“Well,” Suga (he told you to call him that) calls, smacking his palms on the table, let’s go smoke in the garage.” He’s met with cheers all around. You get yourself a glass of water from the fridge and follow the procession to the garage. Soon, you find yourself sitting on a cold concrete floor in a circle, feeling pleasantly giggly and high after taking a few hits. 

“Let’s play truth or dare. Or never have I ever. Or spin the bottle.” Noya calls out. 

“Spin the bottle first,” Suga calls, “if you want to opt out you both have to take a shot.” Daichi (he also told you to call him that) retrieves an empty beer bottle from who knows where and places it on the ground.

“Host first!” he calls out, nudging Suga on the shoulder. He chuckles, reaches forward, and spins the bottle. It lands on Noya, who he promptly leans over and plants a kiss on, looking unphased. You giggle, because you’re high. The game continues on, Daichi and Asahi sharing a kiss, then Yachi and Ryu, which you can’t stop laughing at, and then it’s your turn. You grasp the bottle and give it a good spin, seeing it land on Kiyoko. Fuck yes, you have an excuse to kiss a pretty girl! She smiles and motions you toward her with a finger. You are entranced. You get up on all fours and crawl across the circle to face her. Daichi, who is on your left, and Ryu, who is to your right, share a look after seeing your ass in the air. 

“Have you ever kissed a girl before?” she asks when your face is up close to hers.

“Nope!” you exclaim giddily. She brings a hand up and puts it on the back of your neck, pulling you towards her and pressing her soft lips to yours. She tastes like pomegranate chapstick and weed and your high brain can’t process the fact that you might also like girls at the moment, but you find yourself turning your head and deepening the kiss. Wolf-whistles and a quiet “God damn.” ring out in the garage, and after a few hot seconds of making out, you pull away and plop back down, face red and smiling, feeling dazed. You turn to look at Ryu, who looks slightly shell-shocked, but nonetheless has something stupid to say.

“Dream threesome right here.” Laughter peals out from everyone, loud enough that you’re worried the neighbors might complain. You smack him on the side of the head. 

It’s Daichi’s turn next, and when it lands on Noya he decides to take a shot instead, much to Noya’s chagrin as he has to take a shot too. 

“Okay, okay, let’s play never have I ever now.” Suga suggests. 

“Okay but do we have 10 fingers or 5 fingers?” you ask.

“Definitely 10,” Daichi says. “It’ll give us more time to find out stuff about each other. You nod in agreement, holding up both hands. “Do you want to go first, Y/N?” he asks.

“Hell yeah,” you say, thinking of something you’ve never done. Thanks to the priming Ryu did for you, the first thing that comes to mind is a threesome. “Never have I ever had a threesome.”

You look around, seeing no one put down any fingers. You roll your eyes as everyone laughs once again. You go the opposite way around the circle, meaning it’s Ryu’s turn now.

“Never have I ever,” he pauses to think. “Gone skinny dipping.” he finishes. You quickly put a finger down, seeing a few others do the same. This leads to Noya’s story about getting caught skinny dipping, which has everyone crying by the end of it. The game continues on, with a question from Noya about taking nudes (duh, you’ve done that, much the the chagrin of Ryu, apparently), and a question from Yachi about making out with someone of the opposite sex. She and Kiyoko share a private chuckle about that one, so you know what’s up between them. Then it’s Kiyoko’s turn. She looks at you with a glint in her eye, and you can tell this is going in an unfavorable direction.

“Never have I ever sucked off the vice-captain of a volleyball team.” she says. 

“Bitch, that’s so targeted!” you yell, blushing and putting a finger down. Your attention is pulled away by Daichi putting a finger down too. “Daichi, I saw that! You sucked good ol’ Suga’s dick?” you ask, laughing.

“Uh, yeah?” he says, his blush covering his face and neck.

“Wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwait,” Ryu starts, his substance addled brain trying to put pieces together. “Y/N sucked Suga’s dick?” he asks, causing everyone to laugh again, even if they don't really know what’s going on anymore (e.g. Asahi). 

“No, Ryu, I did not suck Suga’s dick.” you assure him.

“Then who’s?!” he screeches.

“What other volleyball vice-captain do I know, Ryu?” you prompt. You can see him thinking for a second, before his eyes widen.

“Iwaizumi?!” he yells.

“How the fuck did that happen?” Noya cuts in. The sound you make is what a keysmash would sound like in real life.

“I mean, it just happened.” you say.

“No, you gotta tell us, we’re all curious now.” Suga says. Everyone agrees with him. You pout and blush into your hands for a moment before starting.

“Okay, so we both got roped into helping carry some boxes of lab materials to storage, right? And we get there and put the boxes away and he tells me that I’m cute and he closes the door and asks if I want to suck his dick so I say sure and then I do it.” you explain. It’s silent for a moment before Asahi cuts in.

“Does he have a big dick?” he asks. Cue another round of raucous laughter, quieting as you start to answer. 

“Well, I’ve seen two dicks in my life and his was the biggest.” you say.   
“You’ve seen my dick.” Ryu adds in, for no good reason. 

“Okay, I amend my statement,” you start, “I have seen three dicks in my life and his was most definitely bigger than 8 year old Ryu’s.” 

You sit in the circle of newfound friends and take a moment to just exist. You will this moment, laughing and joking with your best friend and his friends (your friends?), to become ingrained in your mind. You may not know what’s coming in the future, but you would give anything to stay isolated in this moment forever, if that’s what it takes to keep this warm feeling in your chest there. 

“Hey,” you feel a nudge on your shoulder, pulling you out of your revelry. “What are you doing tomorrow?” Ryu asks. He’s leaned in close to your ear, so it’s not a question for the group. You tilt your head to the side to face him, putting your faces so close together you can feel his breath fan across your cheeks. His eyes flit down to your lips for a quick second while you think.

“Nothing, I was just going to do some homework and hang out.” you tell him, voice low as if you’re sharing a secret. Ryu grins at you.

“Okay, you have plans now. I’m taking you on a date.” he declares, voice at the same low level as yours. You roll your eyes at his pompous tone of voice, but your heart doing cartwheels around your chest and the blush on your cheeks tell you that you’re already excited.


	6. day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything goes to hell

Your quote unquote “date” with Ryu went amazingly. He bought you coffee from a cute cafe near your house and you hopped on the train to go to the small aquarium a few towns over. You ran around (respectfully, maybe) stopping to laugh every time you pointed at a weird looking fish and told him that it looked like him. You touched the stingrays and definitely splashed Ryu with some fish water to get back at him after he told you that you were acting like a child. You made your way back on the train, listening to music through the same pair of earbuds. Now, here you are, sitting on a swing in an empty playground a few blocks from your house as the sun goes down.

You finish telling Ryu a story about your friend from school and how you got detention for throwing chalkboard erasers at her while the teacher wasn’t looking (or so you thought). As you both finish laughing, it goes quiet and the mood changes. 

“Y/N,” he starts, “not to like, push, or anything, but, where is this going?” he asks, looking down at his feet.

“What do you mean?” you ask slowly, the warm, happy glow you were just feeling seeping away.

“I mean that nothing between us has changed. We act the exact same way with each other than we used to, even though our whole, dynamic, is supposed to have changed.” he says, sounding a little angry, much to your chagrin.

“Well damn, you don’t have to yell at me about it man.” you mumble, looking at your feet, swaying above the ground. “Plus,” you add on, a little louder, “I don’t want our dynamic to change.”

“You don’t?” he repeats, incredulous.

“No!” you exclaim, “if we start dating I still want to call you a dumbass and throw things at you and smack you on the head sometimes. If we start dating I’m not going to turn into some stupid blushing schoolgirl around you all of a sudden, and I honestly can’t believe you woul-” you cut yourself off. “Ryu, where are you going?” you yell, standing up and jogging after him as he walks briskly towards the street.

“I’m leaving, can’t you tell?” he yells back at you.

“You can’t at least stay and listen to what I’m saying?! What the fuck man!” you snap. He stops abruptly in front of you, slowly turning around to face you. The setting sun is at his back. If he wasn’t making such an ugly face it would have been beautiful.

“You keep saying “if”. If we date this, if we date that. It’s never been an if for me, Y/N! It’s always been a when! And hearing you say that makes it clear to me that you don’t like me the way I like you.” he stops to look around and chuckles humorlessly. You’re frozen in place; you have no idea what to do or say. “You know,” he starts again, “I was so fucking pissed when you started dating that guy. What the fuck had he done for you that I hadn’t. I’ve done everything for you for 10 fucking years, Y/N, and what thanks do I get, huh? You calling me a dumbass and slapping me on the head, that’s what I fucking get.”

“Oh I see how it is,” you start, fuming, “you’re only my friend in the hopes of getting in my pants! You think you’re all entitled to me because we’ve been friends for so long?! Fuck off man, oh, and you know what Hayato-kun did that you didn’t; why I dated him and not you?” you stop, crossing your arms and tapping your foot angrily, “he fucking confessed, you imbicile!” you yell, and now it’s your turn to walk quickly in front of Ryu, heading towards your house. Only this time, he doesn’t follow you.

You don’t know what hurts more; the scratchiness of your throat from your crying, or the knowledge that the best friendship you’ve ever had had been all performative; all in the hopes of getting something out of you. Sitting and stewing in bed all night sounds like a great idea at this point. And you get to, for a few hours. You cry and you scream and you punch your pillows and you look at your scrapbook entitled “Besties” that Ryu had made for you for your 13th birthday and you cry some more. Eventually, you’re pulled out of your wallowing by a phone call. From Daichi, of all people.

“Hello?” you answer, deadpan.

“Heeeey, Y/N,” he says, slurring a bit, “how’s it going?”

“Are you drunk?” you ask.

“Oh yeah, for sure. But there is, a reason that I’m calling you.” he replies

“And what might that be, Daichi?” you ask, already knowing the answer.

“Well, you should come get Tanaka,” he says, “he’s really drunk and asking for you.”

“Can’t you just keep him, man? I don’t want to come get him from a random house at 11 oclock at night.” you mumble, already standing up and looking for your jacket. Of course you’re going to get the dumbass.

“Noooooooo,” Daichi sing-songs, “can you please come and get him?” he pleads. 

“Yeah, whatever, I will,” you concede, “where are you guys?”

“Suga’s house again.” he replies.

“I’ll be there soon.”

Getting there was easy. Getting Ryu to leave with you was easy. In fact, he was ecstatic to see you. The sentiment was not returned. Walking home, however, was hard. Ryu kept stopping to squat down and put his head in his hands, mumbling something under his breath before you coax him back into walking again. A 15 minute walk had already taken 20 and you weren’t even close to your house. 

“Ryu,” you snap, “can you stand the fuck up and walk, please?”

“Y/NNNNNNNN,” he whines, “don’t be mad at me anymore.” he pleads, looking at you with his best puppy dog eyes. 

“No. Not gonna work, man. You were a huge dick earlier and I have every right to be mad at you right now.” you deny.

“But Y/N, I didn’t even mean any of that dumb stuff I said.” he pouts. “I like it when you smack me on the head, it never even hurts because you have lil noodle arms!” he exclaims, flopping your arm around in his grasp before you yank it away.

“Yeah!? Then why’d you fucking say it, Ryu? It really fucking hurt man, and it seemed like you meant it.” you argue. 

“Noooooo, noo, I didn’t mean it, I promise, I was just angry.” he says, pulling you closer to him and grabbing you by the face.

“I’m not arguing with you about it right now, Ryu, you’re drunk. Which was also an incredibly dumb thing to do. What the fuck were you thinking?” you ask incredulously.

“I was thinkingggggg, that I was sad and it would make me feel better. But it didn’t and now we’re fighting again, so I’m even more sad.” he cries.

“Poor Ryu, can’t get away with saying whatever he wants, so sad.” you mock.

“Why are you being so mean to me? I love you so much and you’re being so mean right now, I just want to go home.” he pouts. 

His words don’t fully register for a second. Did he say he loves you? That he loves you “so much”? Fucking hell, what a time to confess the true depth of your feeling, Ryu, you think. You’re silent after that, sneaking him into your house, shoving the clothes he keeps in your room for sleepovers at him, and laying down in bed, ready to fall asleep. He climbs in next to you eventually, and promptly falls asleep, probably still drunk. Stupid fucking idiot, he deserves the worst hangover tomorrow. You feel yourself start to drift off to sleep to the sound of his breathing, and your anger fades away; only one thing left in your brain. He loves you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways here you go *comes back after a month* hope you like it!


	7. day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anywhoosies y'all make up

“You should go home.” you say, still angry about what happened yesterday.

“Y/N, I am literally about the throw up, give me a second, please.” he whines, leaning over the edge of your bed on his side. 

“Oh my god, absolutely not. Go to the bathroom.” you insist, hand on his back and walking him to the bathroom across the hall. You shove him, not as hard as you normally would because he’s sick, and then walk back into your room. You have not gotten enough sleep for this shit. Laying back in your bed and throwing an arm over your eyes, you feel the tears starting to come again. The things he said yesterday really hurt you, and instead of apologizing, Ryu went and got shitfaced so he didn’t have to deal with the consequences. You can hear the distant sound of retching and coughing coming from your bathroom. Serves the fucker right. But still, thinking about how pathetic he was last night makes your heart pang in your chest. He was stupid for going and getting drunk last night, but your fight really hurt him that badly? Not to mention the fact that he told you he loves you last night, which you’re fairly certain he doesn't remember saying. You feel stupid. Had he been giving you signs that you missed? Were you so caught up in trying to act normal around him that you were blinded to how he was acting around you? Looking back, you can’t say that he had begun acting differently around you recently, up until he proposed this stupid fake dating thing to you. 

You feel the pressure of tears behind your eyes again. You and Ryu never fight. You just wish that you guys could go back to the way you were before this all started. You just wanted your Ryu back. The first tear slips out of your eyes as the door to your room opens again, a groaning Ryu shuffling back inside and flopping down next to you.

You dread the conversation that you know is about to happen. Ryu turns his head towards you and his face morphs into one of shock.

“Why are you crying, bug?” he asks softly, pulling out a childhood nickname that only makes you sob once, weakly.

“I just want my Ryu back,” you admit, staring at the ceiling to avoid looking at his face, “we never fight, I don’t want to fight with you.” you explain.

“I’m sorry that our conversation yesterday turned into a fight. I don’t like fighting with you either, of course I don’t.” he replies.

“Yeah, well then you shouldn’t have brought it up in the first place.” you huff.

“I don’t know, Y/N, I think I was justified in asking that question. Like I said, I’m sorry that it turned into a fight but I don’t think I was wrong to ask where this was going.” he counters.

You can see his point there, unfortunately. Instead of answering on that topic, you bring up a new one; the one that has been plaguing your thoughts since your fight.

“Are you only my friend because you thought I would date you?” you ask, rolling towards him and making eye contact for the first time since he came back in.

“No, nonononono, bug, of course not. We’ve been friends for so long, you really are my closest friend and I value our friendship so, so much. Never doubt that, okay?” he reassures quickly, hauling your head into his chest for a tight hug. Before you can even reply, he starts up again. “I’m sorry, Y/N, I really didn’t mean anything I said. I mean, I meant it, but it just didn’t come out right. I don’t feel entitled to you, and I’m really sorry that I made it sound like I do. I think what I meant was more like, I was frustrated that you never saw me as a choice. You dated that guy, which I’m totally fine with, believe me! But it hurt a little that you never thought about me that way, because I think I would be a totally ballin boyfriend.” he ends with a watery chuckle. “Don’t get me wrong, Y/N, I love the way we are. I love being able to call each other names, and the smacks on the head you give me when I’m being stupid; I love the way we are. And I don’t want that to change. But maybe, I just want to add to it, ya know? I want some of the gross soft stuff too.” he admits.

“Who said I never saw you as a choice?” you say quietly, mumbling into his chest. Ryu is silent for a moment, eyes wide.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“I mean, I always saw you as a choice. You were the only choice, for a long time. I just thought it would never happen, or I was afraid of it actually happening, so I tried to ignore it; that’s why I really dated Hayato-kun.” you admit.

You feel more than hear the chuckle that Ryu lets out after a pause.

“Are we both stupid?” he asks incredulously. “Did we really do the stupid mutual-pining-but-don’t-want-to-ruin-the-friendship thing?”

“I guess,” you say, starting to laugh at the situation that you have found yourself in. 

Ryu joins in on your chuckling, which turns into full blown belly-laughs soon enough.

This. This is what you’ve missed having with Ryu. The comfort and ease that you have with him that can only be cultivated by years and years of knowing and loving each other. You would never give this up, never. All at once, your laughs start to dwindle, being replaced with small, hiccuping sobs of relief and joy. 

“Hey, baby what’s wrong? We just figured it all out, what’s up?” Ryu asks, sobering up as soon as he heard you.  
“I’m just, I’m just so fucking glad, Ryu. I love you so much, and I was so worried that this stupid little experiment had fucked us up; I’m just so relieved.” you sigh out.

At this point you’ve extracted yourself from Ryu’s hold and are now laying on your back, wiping the tears out of the corners of your eyes. He props his head up on his palm and looks down at you with an impish smile on his face.

“Did I just hear you say you love me, Y/N?” he asks devilishly. The blush that lands itself on your cheeks is immediate.

“Well, yeah, I love you, you dumbass.” you mumble, avoiding eye contact.

“Wow,” he starts, “the first time you tell me you love me and I literally just threw up. Classy.” he laughs.

“Hey, hey, you told me you loved me last night when you were drunk off your ass, that’s even worse, man.” you reply, back to laughing with him.

“I did?” he asks. You nod your head while smiling.

“Damn,” he says, “that’s fucking embarrassing.” he laughs. 

“It’s okay,” you reassure, “it’s a good story for the grandkids.”

Ryu just blushes and hides his face in your chest this time, his warm breaths puffing against your neck.

This is right where you want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops looks like i forgot about this im sorry, here u go

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments if you like it because without validation i may die. or just not finish writing this. who knows. ok love u bye


End file.
